Tu es encore malade !
by Lulma
Summary: Fanfic de 2 chapitres – Brigrim – Quand la biche de LiS apparait aux yeux d'une Brioche malade, Grim est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Mais comment résister s'ils doivent être si proche…
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Bienvenue sur ma deuxième fiction x) ! Elle est bien moins triste que la première je vous le promets. (Si vous ne l'avez pas lue je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller la voir : « Et ensemble » #AutoPub) De plus on monte un peu dans les rateds ) !

 **Annonce :** Mes chers amis, cette fiction traite d'amour entre hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin (non pis bon c'est marqué dans le résumé hein. C'est ce que veut dire « yaoi », donc faite pas genre)

 **Disclaimer :** Superbrioche666 (Grégoire) et Rosgrim (Mickaël) s'appartiennent bien évidemment à eux même et si cette fiction les dérange ils sont bien évidemment en droit de me demander de la retirer

Je fais un petit coucou aux fameuses personnes qui lisent **toutes** les fanfics Brigrim, je sais que vous êtes là ) Et un gros merci à Gynny et à L. (une amie IRL) pour avoir lu en first cette fic ) Et surtout Gynny qui m'a aidé à trouver le titre, non sans difficulté ! Allez voir ce qu'elle fait si vous ne la connaissez pas (mais bon j'en doute) !

Sinon, le dessin de couverture est de moi donc je me précise à moi-même j'ai bien mon propre accord !

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes, je me relis un maximum mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de coquilles ! N'hésitez pas à me le signaler

Musique à écouter : Je suis malade de Serge Lama je déconne bien sûr :P Ecoutez ce que vous avez envie perso j'écoute « Kiss From a Rose » ou « Secret » de Seal (mais plus pour le deuxième chapitre :P)

Résumé : Fic de 2 chapitres – Brigrim – Quand la biche de LiS apparait aux yeux d'une Brioche malade, Grim est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Mais comment résister s'ils doivent être si proche…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« MICKA ! MICKA ! »  
Rosgrim se réveilla en sursaut et se leva immédiatement, accourant vers la chambre où son colocataire dormait.  
« Grégoire ? Interrogea-t-il au seuil de la porte.  
\- Viens vite ! » Lui ordonna sa voix paniquée.  
L'appelé se dirigea vers son ami et se plaça auprès de lui. Il était assis sur son lit dans le noir, et, du peu que Mickaël pouvait distinguer, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il semblait à l'affût de quelque chose, tremblant, il devait avoir grandement transpiré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Mais tu vois pas ?! » Cria d'une voix étouffée Grégoire montrant un coin de la pièce. Vide.  
« Voir quoi ?  
\- MAIS LA BICHE BORDEL ! Elle est là, juste là ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? » Hurla-t-il agitant son bras vers la direction indiquée plus tôt.  
Mickaël ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait pas de biche. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu une biche ? Ils étaient dans une chambre…

« Quoi ? Comment ç… ?  
\- Mais la biche ! C'est Rachel ! Elle veut nous aider ! Ne bouge pas ! Elle va avoir peur... » Finit-il à voix basse.

Les propos de Brioche étaient incohérents. Il hurlait puis ordonnait de se taire. Il voyait quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Mickaël commençait grandement à s'inquiéter. Il prit le visage de Grégoire entre ses paumes et regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours de ce bleu-gris si caractéristique. Si beaux. Mais une lueur y régnait, un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Rosgrim se perdait dans ses yeux et une idée folle résonnait dans son esprit. Mais non, il ne devait pas. Sous ses mains, il sentait la chaleur moite de son colocataire. Il les décolla de son visage, détournant le regard en se forçant de ne pas dévier vers la bouche rose située plus bas. Il posa sa main droite sur le front de son ami. Trempé, et surtout excessivement chaud. Beaucoup trop.

Mickaël concentra alors son regard vers le visage de son ami. Ses yeux étaient fermés, le contact de la main tempérée contre son front semblait le ravir.  
«Bouge pas, je reviens d'accord ? Dit-il en se levant.  
\- D'accord, tu fais attention à ne pas effrayer la biche hein ?  
\- Oui. » Promit-il en souriant. Il sortit de la chambre dans le plus grand silence, en prenant soin d'éviter le coin où était la « biche », et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
Il prit la « boite à bobo », deux gants de toilettes mouillés à l'eau froide et il passa à la cuisine afin de prendre un verre rempli d'eau additionnée de sucre.  
Il retourna dans la chambre à pas de loup afin de ne pas effrayer la « biche » et s'assit auprès de son ami.

« Sors des couvertures Greg'.» Ordonna-t-il.  
L'intéressé s'extirpa des draps, il portait un caleçon ainsi qu'un pull. Le temps était très froid dehors ce qui expliquait la tenue même si l'appartement était chauffé à 20°C.  
Grégoire était tremblant et semblait très faible.  
Prenant sur lui, Mickaël passa ses mains sous le pull de son ami et lui enleva.  
« N-non Mi... J'ai fr-froid  
\- Chuuut... Je t'aide juste, calme-toi. »

Grégoire s'accrocha à son t-shirt recherchant de la chaleur humaine. Ils étaient sur le lit, presque enlacés. Mickaël hésita un instant avant de passer son bras gauche autour des épaules de son colocataire et de passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Il le caressait légèrement du bout des doigts; leurs cœurs battaient tous deux forts mais chacun ne pouvait entendre celui de l'autre.

Tout en continuant de soutenir le vidéaste il fouilla dans la trousse à pharmacie afin d'en sortir un thermomètre. Rectal. Mince. Ils n'en avaient jamais acheté un autre. Tant pis il allait s'arranger.

A la vue de l'objet Grégoire tressailli et se colla plus a son ami, ses ongles le griffant presque.  
« Micka tu ne vas pas utiliser ce truc ?! Hein ?  
\- Chut. Laisse-moi faire" Ordonna-t-il raffermissant sa prise autour du vidéaste qui tentait vainement de se débattre

Il mit le thermomètre sous l'aisselle de son colocataire et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire.  
« Que... ? Commença le malade sans jamais vraiment terminer son interrogation  
\- Un thermomètre de ce type peut être mis sous l'aisselle pour avoir une température approximative. Il te faut juste rajouter entre 0,5 et 1°C. Expliqua Mickaël, mais te faire croire que j'allais profiter de la maladie pour tâter tes fesses était, je dois dire, très comique.  
\- Oh. Ok. J'y ai vraiment cru c'était pas drôle » dit-il, arborant un sourire qui le contredisait.  
L'objet bipa. Rosgrim le saisit et y regarda le chiffre avant de faire le calcul en une fraction de secondes.  
« Tu as entre 40,5 et 41°C. » Annonça-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si élevé. Au moins ça expliquait l'hallucination. Il fallait agir vite. Sans absolument rien expliquer il poussa délicatement son ami, non sans un pincement au cœur.  
La sensation de froid sur son torse lui faisait déjà regretter ce moment privilégié.  
« Désolé ça ne va pas être agréable mais c'est nécessaire.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ?! demanda Brioche, paniqué d'avoir été ainsi repoussé  
\- Te passer des gants mouillés et froid sur le corps. Pour baisser la température.  
Il en prit un et le posa sur le front de son colocataire qui ferma les yeux au contact des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient. Il en enfila un et le passa dans le dos de son ami tandis que de sa main libre il lui faisait boire l'eau sucrée.

Cette proximité le rendait fou, sa main qui touchait son corps, ses petits tressaillements à chaque nouvelle zone explorée, les petits gémissements étouffés qu'il laissait échapper au contact du gant. Mais Mickaël gardait la tête froide. Son ami était malade. Et ils n'étaient pas en train de se câliner. Point.

Le streamer appliqua le gant de toilette jusqu'a qu'il se réchauffe et alla le rincer trois fois avant d'arrêter. A la fin de cette séance de refroidissement, Grégoire était trempé, frissonnant mais il était bien moins chaud qu'avant. Mickael lui avait donné 2 paracétamols et ses hallucinations avaient enfin disparues. Ils reprirent la température, 38.5°C, toujours assez élevée mais bien moins inquiétante que celle d'avant.  
Ils étaient tous deux très fatigués. Cependant comme il était 7h30, Mickael prit l'initiative d'appeler un médecin pour une consultation à domicile. Sa secrétaire les informa qu'il viendrait vers 9h.

Tout en la remerciant il prit l'épaule de son ami et l'entraina en même temps que lui à se coucher sur le lit.  
Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Ils étaient couchés côte à côte sur le dos, leurs mains étaient à quelques millimètres. Mickaël se retenait de la lui prendre, le geste étant tellement tentant. Mais il n'eut pas à résister longtemps car Grégoire se tourna vers lui avant de se lover contre son torse enroulant ses doigts dans les siens au passage. Rosgrim, bien que surpris ne refusa pas l'étreinte, et, bien au contraire, l'encouragea en caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre et ses doigts de l'autre.  
« Merci...  
\- De rien. C'est normal, tu es mon coloc' et ami.  
\- Hmm... » gémit le vidéaste en se collant plus à son colocataire.

Mickaël sentit son ami plonger dans le sommeil contre lui. Il sentait son propre cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, autant du fait qu'il s'inquiétait que de Grégoire qui se rapprochait de lui-même. Lui qui était si pudique. Toujours méfiant dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de ça. Toujours à éviter le sujet. Peut-être était-ce ça qui l'avait différencié de tout autre personne.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette impasse ? Depuis combien de temps était-il si attentif à son colocataire ? Depuis combien de temps niait-il l'évidence ? Depuis combien de temps se mentait-il à lui-même ? Depuis combien de temps Mickaël était-il amoureux de Grégoire ?

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

La sonnette retentit. Rosgrim se réveilla et se leva en un quart de seconde avant de courir vers la porte. Après l'intervention du médecin, Mickaël alla chercher les médicaments prescrit à la pharmacie. Une simple grippe, violente, mais rien de plus.

Dans les jours qui suivirent ils furent de plus en plus proche tout en limitant les contacts, après tout Rosgrim n'était pas immunisé. Et lorsque Grégoire lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui le soir, refuser avait été si dur qu'il n'avait cessé d'aller voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte s'il dormait bien la nuit même.

Au bout de six jours la maladie avait totalement quitté Brioche qui était de nouveau en pleine forme.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas les loulous, bientôt la suite ! (Je vais pas vous laisser sur un truc aussi frustrant)

Si vous aimez n'oubliez pas reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter à Lulma_ et sur Deviantart en Lulma :P

Bonne journée/matinée/nuit à tous et à toute x)

(Bon et pour la petite info, les fièvres hallucinatrices existent mais surtout chez les jeunes enfants. Mais bon, il me fallait un scénario :P ! Et ne faites pas comme le de la fiction les enfants ! Ne dormez pas avec quelqu'un qui à la grippe ! #Minute prévention)


	2. Chapitre 2

De retour pour la suite ! Attention c'est là que le rated M prend tout son sens ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez choqué alors si vous êtes sensibles partez tout de suite ! Parce qu'il va y avoir #LeSexePutain

Bon ça reste TRES mignon ! (Je suis tellement pas comme ça dans la vraie vie :') ) Alors attention à l'indigestion de guimauve parce que là vous allez en bouffer !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Superbrioche666 et Rosgrim s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et sont totalement dans leurs droits s'ils me demandent de l'enlever (chose que je m'empresserai de faire)

Merci encore à Gynny qui à force de me demander toute les 5 minutes ce que j'avais écrit m'a forcé à vite terminer ce chapitre ) Qui est le dernier d'ailleurs !

* * *

« GRIM ? »

La voix de Grégoire résonnait dans ses oreilles. Mickaël se leva en sursaut, se dirigea à pas rapide vers la chambre et entrouvrit la porte.

« Bri' ? » interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

« Viens s'il te plait... »

Dans le noir, le streamer s'approcha à pas prudents jusqu'a la tête du lit. Son colocataire lui attrapa les mains et le força à se baisser, plaçant son visage près du sien, à quelques centimètres.

Mickaël sentit plus le souffle de son ami contre ses lèvres qu'il n'entendit réellement ses paroles, mais il interpréta le murmure de Grégoire comme « La biche est encore là. »

Inquiet, il se redressa et brisa le silence.

« Quoi ?! Mais... Mais tu es encore malade ?! »

Son colocataire lui attrapa le t-shirt et le força à se baisser de nouveau en l'implorant de se taire.

« Chut... Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît... » Supplia-t-il en l'entrainant vers lui

Il avait attiré Mickaël contre lui, enserrant sa poitrine, et il avait posé sa tête au creux de son cou. l'enserré posa sa main sur le front de son ami. Il était chaud. En guise de comparaison il toucha le sien, pareil. Sa main était froide. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas stopper ce qui était en train de se passer, enivré par la proximité entre eux.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il était sur que Grégoire pouvait l'entendre. Il avait chaud. Ils étaient trop proches. Mickaël ne pouvait pas résister, il se sentait mal. L'espoir, l'envie, lui montaient à la tête. Il l'enserra également, l'enjamba, et se retrouva de l'autre coté du lit.

L'un contre l'autre ils ne semblaient faire qu'un.

Etre si proche sans pouvoir se laisser aller était frustrant. Il avait mal à la poitrine, son ventre semblait sursauter et il humectait ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte. La tête de Grégoire posée sur son torse, tout autour de lui semblait s'éteindre.

Il sentit les bras qui l'entouraient serrer moins fort et finalement glisser de son flanc. Il s'était assoupit.

Etait-ce normal de s'endormir si vite ? Enfin, depuis quelque jours il était très fatigué, les cernes habituelle qui entouraient son visage était plus creuses. Comme quand quelque chose le tracassait.

Son corps frêle entre ses bras semblait encore plus fragile. Il était si attendrissant, si sensible, si drôle... Comment résister ? Comment s'empêcher de tomber amoureux ? Face à lui.. Mickaël ne pouvait rien.

Ses hormones s'étaient calmées et il pouvait enfin profiter de l'instant présent sans que des pensées malsaines viennent l'envahir. La chaleur réconfortante de Grégoire associé au contact de ses jambes nue contre les siennes le poussait à l'endormissement.

...

C'est un corps se mouvant dans le lit qui le réveilla peu de temps plus tard. En ouvrant les yeux il vit son colocataire assit sur le bord du lit, qui s'affairait à chercher quelque chose dans la table de nuit.

« Greg' ? »

Il se mit à genou derrière lui. Le streamer posa sa main sur son propre front, elle était redevenue chaude. Afin d'évaluer la fièvre de son ami il en fit de même mais sur son front. Grégoire se laissa faire, sans bouger.

Il était plus frais que sa main.

« Mais... Tu n'es pas malade, tu n'as pas de fièvre. » S'étonna Mickaël.

Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi est-ce que il lui avait fait croire à une seconde hallucination ? Voulait-il seulement se moquer de lui ? Voir comment il réagirait ? C'était insensé.

« Non. » Avoua simplement Grégoire

« Alors... Pourquoi ? »

A cette question, le vidéaste se tourna vers lui. Et, même dans le noir, il pouvait voir ses yeux bouffis par des pleurs. La pupille dilatée par l'obscurité, ils paraissaient noirs ce qui les rendaient encore plus bouleversants.

Rosgrim était tétanisé. Ses membres refusaient de bouger tant il était surpris et à la fois inquiet. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du malheur de son colocataire. Lui, Mickaël, ne s'était pas rendu compte de la détresse de la personne qu'il aimait. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi aveugle ?

Et pourquoi ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Rien ne s'était passé récemment, pas d'appel, pas d'information, personne dans sa vie.

Brioche s'était approché près de lui, ses yeux assombrit par la tristesse. Son souffle saccadé contre le visage de Mickaël.

Il lui prit les mains.

« Je.. J'avais envie... J'avais besoin... Que tu viennes. »

Rosgrim marqua une pause. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

« Que... Quoi ? »

Brioche dégluti et articula difficilement

« Je voulais... Que tu viennes. Avec moi. Ici. »

Il n'eut comme réponse que le silence. Mickaël restait sans expression, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, essayant de trouver une suite logique.

« Bordel Mickaël répond moi... » Implora Grégoire en prenant la tête de son interlocuteur entre ses mains.

Ce mouvement provoqua un déclic dans l'esprit de Rosgrim. Il attrapa soudainement le pull de Brioche et l'attira à lui, effaçant le peu d'espace qui les séparaient.

Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, tant de temps qu'il attendait cela. C'était un geste désespéré, le temps lui paraissait lent. Chaque micro-seconde qui passait lui faisait peur. Ses lèvres collées contre ses jumelles, il ne bougeait presque pas. Il attendait. Un signe. Un signe qu'il le voulait aussi.

Soudainement les lèvres qu'il embrassait chastement commencèrent à lui répondre, et, très vite, le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains se baladaient sur les corps. Les gémissements étouffés résonnaient dans la pièce. Grégoire coupa le baiser doucement.

« Je... Que... ? » Bafouilla-t-il, perdu.

Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres, son regard était plongé dans celui de Mickaël qui, pour le rassurer, posa son front contre le sien.

« Micka... Je... Je suis pas sur... Je sais pas si...

-N'ai pas peur. »

Il colla brutalement ses lèvres contre ses consoeurs, n'ayant plus d'emprise sur ce qu'il se passait. Ses mains explorant chaque parcelle de peau, froissant le tissu du pull.

Son cerveau ne pensait plus.

Son coeur ne semblait plus battre.

Ses poumons respiraient qu'en saccades.

Mais plus rien comptait. Seulement lui, et Grégoire. Dans cette chambre. Sur ce lit.

« Je t'aime...» Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Grégoire.

Ne se contrôlant plus, ses mains passèrent sous le pull de son ami, afin de le lui retirer. Mais il l'en empêcha. Surprit, Rosgrim coupa le baiser, le souffle court, les lèvres roses et ses mains sur la taille de Brioche.

Il leva les yeux de la bouche de son colocataire, ravagée de morsures en plus des gerçures, pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Mais les yeux perdus qu'il rencontra répondirent à sa question.

Grégoire n'était pas prêt. Il voulait réfléchir. Besoin de temps.

Compréhensif, Mickaël retira ses bras à contre cœur puis s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de ne plus être collé à lui tout en tirant sur son propre t-shirt afin de cacher son excitation.

« Pardon, je me suis enflammé... Je voulais pas... » S'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Grégoire posa ses mains sur les siennes avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et de reculer vers la tête de lit, s'éloignant de lui. Mickaël, résigné, se leva et sorti de la chambre vers le salon.

Une fois la porte de la seule chambre de l'appartement fermée, toute sa frustration contenue dans un sourire compatissant se libéra. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage déformé par les sanglots silencieux.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Ses sentiments, ses envies avaient pris le dessus. Il lui avait dit ces mots tant redoutés comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Et ça avait tout gâché. Il l'avait repoussé et son euphorie c'était dissipée, remplacée par sa tristesse qui lui était si commune. Mickaël s'installa dans son lit défait et surtout froid, où il tenta de calmer ses pleurs.

Au bout d'une heure environ, son oreiller était humide et il se sentait vidé de toute l'eau de son corps. Il admirait le plafond, seul témoin de ses sentiments depuis des mois, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Rosgrim de bougea pas de sa contemplation, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être Grégoire voulait-il boire ou aller aux toilettes ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait, pourvu qu'il s'en aille vite.

Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer de l'autre côté du lit. Intrigué, Mickaël se rassit avant de faire face à son (ex ?) meilleur ami.

Ca y est c'était fini, ils allaient avoir cette discussion. Celle qui arrêtera tout. Comment deux personnes pouvaient rester colocataire ou même amis après avoir autant dérapé ? Bordel il... Il lui avait dit... Il se maudirait toute sa vie pour ça.

Levant les yeux vers Grégoire il croisa son regard confiant malgré les cernes. Confiant ?

Il était à genou sur le matelas, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Doucement, sous le regard de son colocataire, il attrapa son pull à la base avant de le remonter le long de ses côtes, de le passer au-dessus de ses épaules en étendant tous les muscles de son torse.

Mickaël était tétanisé, hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Son cerveau avait cessé de penser, d'analyser. La peau blanchâtre qui lui faisait face ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi désirable. L'homme si réservé qu'il côtoyait depuis deux ans, lui qui semblait si prude...

Grégoire jeta son pull au pied du lit. Et sa voix hésitante, qui contrastait tant avec son air provoquant, s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tu... Tu n'aurais pas dû partir... Je ne suis pas sûr de tout, mais je suis sûr d'au moins une chose. Je voulais –et veux toujours- que tu restes. »

Le cerveau de Rosgrim se remit en marche tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le sternum de son colocataire. Pas dû partir. Rester. Mais en tant que quoi ? Rester gêné à ses côtés après l'avoir embrassé ? Comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Ou alors… continuer ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien, il voulait des réponses claires, et vite ! Même si Brioche ne le savait pas, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Et là c'était trop.

Grégoire s'avança et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mickaël. Sans les bouger, comme si c'était un test. Rosgrim ne savait pas quelle était la bonne réponse à ce test mais il y répondit.

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en symbiose, les langues passèrent la barrière des lèvres en quelques secondes. Grégoire répondait activement et Mickaël sentait ses mains posées sur son torse. L'air lui manquait mais il ne voulait pas couper le baiser, il était trop heureux, trop satisfait pour que tout s'arrête maintenant. C'est Brioche qui stoppa le baiser de lui-même.

Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés. Mickaël n'osait bouger de peur d'inciter son ami à tout arrêter. Mais il n'eut pas à appréhender longtemps car Grégoire le poussa contre le matelas avant de l'embrasser de nouveau encore plus passionnément.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Son coeur avait des ratés quand Grégoire prenait les devants. Il sentit des mains abimées remonter le long de son dos, ce qui le fit frissonner. Comprenant le geste il leva les bras afin de permettre à son ami de lui retirer son t-shirt. Le mouvement achevé il l'enlaça, sourire au lèvres.

A la lueur du jour il voyait ses yeux bleus rieurs mais empreints d'une lueur qu'il n'avait pu y observer. Le désir. Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant, le regard complice.

Mickaël n'avait plus peur d'être repoussé. Et c'est dans un élan brutal qu'il les fit rouler ensemble de l'autre côté du lit afin se positionner au dessus. Ses mains soutenaient les hanches de son colocataire et les bouts de ses doigts étaient passé sous l'élastique du boxer.

Il sentit la poigne de son ami coller leurs bassins ensembles. Il pouvait ainsi sentir que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le seul à être excité. Grisé par ces sensations il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Grégoire. Il y mordit la chair blanche et fine, la fit rouler entre ses dents sous les plaintes de son ami.

Il voulait le marquer, prouver qu'il y avait eu accès, que lui seul y était passé. Montrer à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était sien.

Les mouvements accordés de leurs bassins le rendait fou. Il était enivré par les émotions qui le traversaient, et, tout en continuant de ravager le cou de son ami, ses mains descendirent le long de ses fesses pour lui enlever son boxer. Dans un jeu de jambes totalement tue-l'amour, Grégoire se libéra du bout de tissu ce qui les fit rire tout les deux. Mickaël enleva le sien dans des mouvements bien plus fluides avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, le regard anxieux de Grégoire se dirigea vers le bas de leurs corps. Mickaël le sentit se raidir, craintif de ce qui allait se passer.

Pour le rassurer, il attrapa son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa les yeux ouverts, son regard ancré dans le sien. Il appuyait fort ses lèvres contre ses consoeurs, approfondissant le baiser encore et encore jusqu'a ce que Grégoire se détende et réponde. Mickaël pouvait sentir ses bras entourant son dos, le caressant légèrement de la pulpe des doigts. Ses mains à lui se dirigeaient vers ses fesses, les malaxants délicatement.

Chaque centimètres carré de leurs peaux étaient en contact. Tout semblait le brûler, leurs corps étaient moites et appréhendaient les événements futurs. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et ils n'en avaient nullement envie.

Mickaël commença la préparation d'une main, caressant son amant de l'autre afin de le détendre. Des souffles incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche, emplit de « je t'aime » susurrés. Il ne devrait pas le dire, et pourtant... Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Ivre de bonheur, les mots sortaient tout seuls, incontrôlables. Grégoire gémissait contre son épaule d'une manière totalement sensuelle, la mordant légèrement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les préliminaires terminés, Mickaël souleva le bassin de Grégoire et se positionna afin d'aller plus loin et mit le morceau de latex. Mais, avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour, son amant se redressa sur ses avants-bras et l'embrassa tendrement en se contorsionnant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il coupa le baiser que Mickaël le prit comme le signe qu'il devait commencer.

Ses grognements emplirent la pièce accompagnés des soupirs et gémissements de Grégoire. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Trop rapide ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus. Les sensations l'emplissaient et il faisait au mieux pour se contrôler, pour ne pas le blesser.

Il voyait son visage crispé par la douleur, ses bras qui cherchaient à se rattacher aux draps, en vain. Afin de le rassurer, Mickaël se pencha à s'en faire mal au dos et vint l'embrasser calmement en gémissant légèrement. Et, pour pas qu'il ne se redresse, Grégoire entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, en se bécotant, tout le long de leur union.

Mickaël vint le premier et se retira sans attendre. Le soupir de soulagement que poussa son ami le fit rire. Il n'y avait pas prit autant de plaisir que lui.

Crevé, mais pas égoïste, il l'embrassa avant de descendre le long de son cou, puis le long de son torse, avant d'arriver à la partie du corps de son amant qui l'intéressait et de le prendre en bouche. Grégoire gémit et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Mais Mickaël jouait de son expertise et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son partenaire, ce qui l'amena à la béatitude en un cri étouffé.

Mickaël avala le tout sans broncher avant de remonter s'allonger aux côtés du plus jeune.

Grégoire passa ses deux mains sur son visage en soupirant.

« Putain... »

Inquiet, Rosgrim ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Attendant la suite de ce début de phrase, anxieux.

« Pourquoi je suis pas tombé malade plus tôt bordel ? »

Soulagés, ils rirent ensemble, franchement. Puis, une fois calmés, Grégoire s'installa contre le torse de son ami. Une fois que son souffle se fut plus régulier Mickaël dit de nouveau ce qu'il ressentait, à voix très basse. Comme si maintenant que ces mots étaient sortis une fois ils ne pouvaient rester coincés dans sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Greg'... »

Et c'est une voix lourde de sommeil qui lui répondit

« J'crois... que moi aussi... Micka... »

Et jamais Mickaël n'avait été aussi heureux.

* * *

Et voilà, fini !

Bon ok c'était mon deuxième lemonouchet donc il n'était certainement pas top top, n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer comment m'améliorer

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, personnellement je suis peut-être un peu moins contente de celle-là que de la précédente mais bon x) C'est certainement parce qu'elle a été bien plus longue à écrire du coup j'ai dû m'en lasser, à force de relire :) (Je l'ai commencée le 22 aout)

Quoi qu'il en soit si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir (même si vous n'avez pas aimé, une critique CONSTRUCTIVE peut être serviable) et puis me suivre sur twitter à Lulma_ si vous aimez les conneries que je peux raconter x) (Je poste des petits #TeasingDeMalade (ouais je plagie Gynny, y'a plus de respect) et mes dessins :) )

Passez une bonne soirée/journée/nuit )


End file.
